


One of those supernatural days.

by howsthismylife



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i don't know how to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterek drabble, not beta-read. sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling and punctuation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One of those supernatural days.

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek drabble, not beta-read. sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling and punctuation.

The forest was dark and damp from the rain. The clouds were now clear and the moon was accented throughout the blackness of the sky. Not too far from the main road, Stiles was heavily panting, covered in twigs and bruises. It’s not new to Stiles, about the supernatural occurrences in Beacon Hills; in fact he’s known it for the last two years.

            Basically, Stiles is a trouble magnet. Not just an ordinary trouble. Supernatural trouble that includes werewolves, pixies, witches and all supernatural things.

            Stiles thinks this was the end. There had been a rogue Alpha who trespassed the Hale pack territory and Stiles was the first one to meet it. Fortunately for him, the Alpha must have encountered some hunters because the rogue one was also panting, with an arrow sticking on his shoulders.

            With all the concussions he had, bruises and scars, Stiles had know better than to run as far away as he could, or as close to the Hale house as possible before he faints.

            “Shit,” Stiles curses under his breath.

            Five minutes of restless panting and breathing he could see the Hale house from where he was standing. He just hopes that the pack would be able to smell him or hear his fast heart beat. From the back of Stiles he hears a low growl, enough to make Stiles jump to his feet. When he turned around he could see the rogue Alpha in front of him. Sure he had seen Peter on Alpha mode but this one is much scarier being feral and all.

            Stiles tries to slowly walk backwards, taking his time so he would not give the Alpha another reason to kill him, and of course so that the pack would ‘hopefully’ rescue him. He was slowly taking a step when a twig broke and that’s enough for the Alpha to snap. The rogue wolf launches itself to Stiles, both of them rolled over giving Stiles enough time to stab the werewolf in his heart with the broken branch he had managed to pick up.

            “Stiles!”

            Derek and his pack reached Stiles a little too late. Stiles managed to remove the dead Alpha off of him. Derek came to rescue Stiles and see if he had any major injuries. When Stiles tried to sit up Derek helped him and that’s when Derek noticed the bite on Stiles’ shoulder.

            “Stiles,” Derek said. Stiles could feel the concern through his words.

            “This sucks,” Stiles sighed and he fainted.

When Stiles woke up from Derek’s bedroom he had the feeling to vomit and he did, it was all black, too familiar for him. Derek immediately ran upstairs to see Stiles, he had ordered Isaac to clean the floor later.

            “What’s happening?” Stiles questioned.

            “You’ve been bitten,” Derek answered, slowly holding Stiles to sit still.

            Stiles’ memory was a bit vague but he remembers the Alpha that nearly tried to kill him. He felt a twitch on his right shoulders and there he saw he was covered in bandages.

            “Why isn’t he healing?” Scott called.

            “He’s rejecting the bite,” Derek answered.

            “It had happened to Jackson and Lydia before,” Stiles vomited again.

            Everybody can tell that Stiles is in grave pain so the pack decided to leave Stiles to Derek’s care.

            “You’ll be alright,” Derek peered, “You need to rest,”

            Stiles carefully lay down and Derek did beside him, holding his hands firmly, not wanting to let go. It was nice like this, Stiles felt comfortable with the presence of Derek. His body is continuously rejecting the bite, it hurts but it’s less painful with his Alpha on his side.

            “You’ll be alright,” Derek whispers.

            Four hours later, Stiles woke up to vomit again. Derek and the pack looked very concerned but they can’t do anything but to just let him rest. Five minutes of endless vomiting, Stiles went to sleep. Derek kept an eye on him throughout his sleep, not taking his eyes away from Stiles.

            When Isaac called Derek to eat, Derek came down. He could still hear Stiles’ heart beat from downstairs. It was already in the middle of the day and Derek hadn’t slept nor ate. Isaac ordered some Chinese food and the pack ate together at the kitchen.

            Not an hour had passed and the pack was startled to see Stiles open the kitchen door. There this faint smile on Stiles’ face. Derek hurriedly came to assist Stiles.

            “You should be resting,”

            “Nah, I’m good,” Stiles said, “Do you really think you can confine me in a room?”

            Derek hugged Stiles.

            Derek never gives hugs.

            “Hey—,”

            “You scared me,” Derek whispered to his ears. The pack decided to leave the kitchen area to give the two some privacy.

            “I almost lost you,”

            “Hey Der, I’m fine,” Stiles murmured, “See?”

            Derek broke off the hug to examine Stiles. He’s not vomiting anymore; all that’s left is the nasty bruise on his shoulders and scratches on his body.

            “How did you even—,”

            “I was driving when the Alpha attacked me, my jeep was ruined so I ran from the wood towards here,” Stiles explained, “It must have encountered some hunters because it was not in good shape,”

            Derek hugged Stiles, again.

            “You know, we could both really need some more sleep,” Stiles said, he noticed the black circle on Derek’s eyes. “I know you haven’t slept all this time,” he added.

            Derek took a deep breath and he and Stiles went upstairs to get some rest. Derek swore that time to protect Stiles with all his might. To take care of him for as long as he’s breathing. Derek would not want this to happen again, the feeling of you might lose someone, the feeling of being helpless.

            Derek swore.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt from tumblr.  
> sorry if it's crappy.


End file.
